


enraptured

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Hidden Feelings, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, What the fuck ever I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Only Lee Taeyong had the power to make Jung Jaehyun, king of the underground, crawl to him and kiss the path he walks on. For Jaehyun may be a powerful man, but with a touch of Taeyong's feather lips, he was nothing but a ghost of what he supposedly was.





	enraptured

**Author's Note:**

> uh, this is more emotional than you think.... okay..... not just a kinky pwp to scratch the itch

Jaehyun was smart, his mindset and way in the world was of high caliber. Truthfully, never in his whole 29 years of perilous lifestyle, did he ever question a course of action, all of his movements well-calculated from the roots to the tip. He was wise, dangerous and smooth, even the flitting twitch of his fingertips was mastered. Jaehyun was at the top of the chain for all the reasons, and he was someone venerable in the underground, his name only would leave a scorching burn on the tongue's tip of anyone who spoke his name. Jaehyun was to be feared, and not to be taken advantage of.  
  
Yet every rule had its exception.  
  
For the optimal mastery in his line of work, Jung Jaehyun could never control himself around Lee Taeyong. Lee Taeyong, 21, barely close to adulthood had wormed his way into the underground after the harsh treatment of fate compelled him. Everyone in _Odyssey_ had a background, a reason as to why they found themselves either with brandished firearms or the sharpest kind of silver blade, which would both end up coated with viscous red. Taeyong, in a shy age of 19 was eager to kill with the most indignant pair of midnight eyes that Jaehyun had ever seen.  
  
Taeyong was sly and cunning, always gloating. The sharp edges of his eyes and the saccharine curl of his lips were his greatest weapons. He was indisputably charming. All of  the men that perished in his hands could never feel a shred of regret. To die in the mercy, or lack thereof of the most enchanting, unadulteratedly alluring man was a blessing in disguise. Something that Jaehyun would not question if he ever chooses to breathe his last, given that Lee Taeyong would be the last thing his eyes would see.

  
  
  
"I'm bored. Must you bring the paperwork home? You're such an eyesore," Minty breath hit the sensitive shell of Jaehyun's ear, the melodious tone hinted with a scratch of annoyance settling in his hearing. Taeyong would always start like this, creeping up behind him whilst in the middle of a demanding issue screaming to be solved and lure him into the softness of his mattress. Which always succeeded, mind you. He would never miss a beat, calculating Jaehyun ahead of the curve. Jaehyun solely let his guard down for Taeyong as long as it rewarded him.  
  
Punishment and reward was a game they loved to play. Taeyong would misbehave, the familiar mischief and impish eyes captivated the kingpin in a matter of milliseconds. Jaehyun would punish him according to both of their liking. With that said, Taeyong would either be lying on his back or on his hands and knees, hard and leaking in between his legs. As much as it was called a punishment, it was the most pleasurable act that Taeyong would always beg for. He loved panhandling, only if it meant that Jaehyun would be the one indulging him for his whorish behavior.  
  
Coincidentally, it was a reward for Jaehyun. Taeyong would bother him, say he had worked so hard and he deserved a prize. All of Lee Taeyong was the epitome of a marvelous prize; his legs that go for miles found their rightful place around Jaehyun's waist, taking in the merciless thrusts of Jaehyun's taut hips. He would sob, ask for more, chant Jaehyun's name like it was a prayer he had memorized from childhood. Jaehyun would be a mess by then, his head hazy with pure lust. Taeyong's incoherence would be even more chaotic when the words spear into Jaehyun's ears, but they mix into that one phrase that would keep them both going for the rest of the night - _Jaehyun, please_.  
  
With Taeyong, he didn't rely on scripted actions. Jaehyun trusted his intuition, only acting upon the want and the need. He would touch Taeyong as though his hands were made to, and Jaehyun never practiced that from anybody. He knew how to fight, to pull a trigger from a mentor, but with Taeyong he didn't have to think - they fall into place each time, as though they were born to please each other. 

So when he found himself yet again in the comfort of his bedroom, just as the night started to bite down and the dark sky emblazoned with the purple hues and orange sunbursts, the sun ready to sojourn west - Jaehyun let himself go. He deserved it, he deserved his reward after a rough day in the form of Lee Taeyong.  
  
And Taeyong would readily, gladly, thankfully receive the punishment he inflicted on himself.  
  
Jaehyun pressed the lithe body against the mattress and Taeyong's pale skin shone under the generous moonlight. He looked ethereal, and his eyes were bleary with want. Silver hair splayed over the pillowcase, a color deeply contrasting the crimson silk of Jaehyun's bed. Taeyong pulled him in for a fervent kiss, eager to make the older man forget about everything. Tonight, it would be about him and only him, just like any other nights they had shared.  
  
Taeyong's tongue dipped in Jaehyun's mouth, seeking the other's and swirling around it as the act pulled out a delicious moan from Jaehyun. Wandering hands felt each other's skin, and they didn't even notice how Jaehyun had stripped off his clothes. Nothing mattered anyway when they were together, not the time, not the people, not the enemies they made in their world. Jaehyun took his lips for another burning kiss, denying his own lungs of oxygen yet Taeyong's whimpers filled them in return like fuel, igniting the flames of their bodies. The smaller man had bucked his hips, desperate for friction that Jaehyun willingly gave. They rutted against each other's hardness for some time until they were both leaking and swollen and hanging on the edge of their sanity.  
  
Jaehyun's cock opened him up and drove into him, not giving him a second to adjust as it pummeled inside of him, pounding against his sweet spot insistently. Taeyong clawed down the smooth planes of Jaehyun's back, starting from his shoulder blades until the end of his spine before cupping the perfect globes of his ass. His blunt nails left deep, red marks that draw blood and dug in Jaehyun's flesh but pain was their salvation, leaving them both wanting more. Rough hands traipsed Taeyong's thighs, pushing from the inside until they're pressed against his chest. Mercy did not seem to be Jaehyun's intention, and Taeyong bathed in it.  
  
"Fuck, Jaehyun,"  
  
Raspy breathing accompanied with soft whimpers and whines reverberated against the four walls of the room, creating a rhythm they were yet to discern. Thin sheen of sweat blanketed their naked bodies, and it only made Taeyong glow even more in Jaehyun's eyes. Every fiber of his being was aflame, and Taeyong provided the air that fanned it continuously through his lewd moans and salacious touches.  
  
Tomorrow, once all of this were done, they would be back in the headquarters like nothing had transpired between them prior. Jaehyun valued professionalism, and even if it was Taeyong, he harboured no special treatment. All of his underlings knew of their relationship, but hardly anyone frowned on it. Besides, they knew Taeyong was the perfect trophy for their kingpin's achievements.  
  
Jaehyun wanted to prolong the ecstasy. He pulled out, hips stilling and a grunt spilling from his lips before he withdrew and forced Taeyong on his stomach. No complains. Never would there be. Legs trapping Taeyong, Jaehyun raked a gaze down the smoothness of Taeyong's back. The dip of his spine was sexy to say the least, and his narrow waist was just an appetizer for the seductive swell of his backside. Taeyong grasped the sheets, already begging for the older to slip his cock inside.  
  
The slide in Taeyong's heat felt so good, so intoxicating. He was so, _so_ tight and warm, clamping around Jaehyun with a vice-like grip. Even after the countless times they had sex, Taeyong would always be tight for Jaehyun. Jaehyun's hands found his shoulders, holding him in place as Jaehyun pounded into him with  such vehemence. Not a second later a strike hit his ass, leaving a faint red print. Taeyong would love it. And Jaehyun knew the younger did, for Taeyong cried out and let his tears cascade down his alabaster cheeks. It was a good thing that Jaehyun was loaded, able to afford a penthouse situated on a skyscraper. No one would hear Taeyong's pleas, his constant call for Jaehyun's name and the sound of their skin slapping.  
  
Two fingers pried Taeyong's mouth open, pressing down the flat of his pierced tongue. As Jaehyun pulled out almost completely only to fuck into him with intensified fervor that managed to push Taeyong against the headboard, his body sliding across the silk sheets, his tongue curled around the digits, wetting them right. Jaehyun lightly pressed against the ball of Taeyong's piercing, eliciting a moan. More heat spread all over him, and he took note of his fringe sticking against his damp forehead. Taeyong braced his torso using his forearms, head tilted to cast Jaehyun a depraved gaze. Jaehyun peered down to the pair of eyes, letting himself be pulled into the dark abyss that are Taeyong's pupils. He picked up his pace, fucking into Taeyong's prostate earnestly. His fingers left the other's mouth, and he used the hand to grab some of Taeyong's hair and pulled, yanking his head back to expose the beautiful length of his throat. Jaehyun wasted no time in dipping his head in for a few licks on the salty skin, biting the junction of his neck and shoulder. It was hard enough to break the skin, and a skillful tongue lapped at the smattering droplets of blood. Below him, Taeyong writhed and pushed back, greedy for his cock even when his own gathered more pleasure and eased the pain by rubbing against the sheets.  
  
Jaehyun let go of his silky hair, letting it slip from the gaps of his fingers and spread his asscheeks, without much of a preamble and drilled his stiff cock inside, letting it drag against hot, velvety walls. It forced a cry out of Taeyong, and no matter how much Taeyong screamed, Jaehyun would never get tired of it. It was music to him, a classical tune relaxing and destroying him simultaneously.  
  
Taeyong fixed his gaze on him instead, morally corrupt and clouded with nothing but his reflection.  
  
"Mm, just like that..."  
  
Jaehyun kept the pace and the energy until Taeyong bowed his head and muffled his moans against the plush pillow. He took the chance to create a trail of kisses anywhere he could reach, roving his mouth on Taeyong's shoulders, the side of his neck, his face and on his sweaty back. With a grip on one of the reddened asscheeks and an arm circling Taeyong's waist, Jaehyun pulled him up and pressed his own body against Taeyong's. He was uncertain if the rapid thrumming of a heart was his or the other's. Maybe his...he had always known his heart beat quicker than Taeyong's. He had always known that from the first time he laid his eyes on the younger, he was in quicksand. He let himself get pulled and eventually drown in the enigmatic aspects of Lee Taeyong. It was an unspoken rule - to never involve emotions. Taeyong held on to it, but for someone like Jaehyun, someone who had built the organization from the ground up, it was too easy for him to break. Taeyong was a black hole, and Jaehyun was enraptured.  
  
The burgeoning surge of heat settled in his belly, like debilitating essence. It threatened to weaken him. So Jaehyun left ghosting touches on Taeyong's body before wrapping a hand around the other's cock, pulling at it in sync with his thrusts. Taeyong dragged him down for a kiss, all teeth and tongue and less of lips, adamantly trying to suck more of Jaehyun's being. He was certain he had Jaehyun's mind, body and soul, but it was not enough. He wanted one more thing.  
  
When Taeyong reached his peak, his tiny body trembled in extreme euphoria, crying out Jaehyun's name until his throat was sore and his voice was raw. Jaehyun, a man of few words kept all of the things he wanted to say stored in his chest, all the things that crossed boundaries, all the things that breached uncharted territory. His own heart was the least of his concerns, not tonight, not ever. If sealing his mouth shut was the way to keep Taeyong by his side, then he would be mum forever. 

A few more thrusts and Jaehyun caved in, giving himself away. He spilled his load inside of Taeyong, filling him to the brim. A sense of satisfaction, utter gratification bloomed across his chest, and his hips stuttered until it halted completely. Jaehyun tried to stabilize his breathing before pulling out, afraid to collapse and crush Taeyong with his weight.  
  
It was silent for a few minutes, maybe half an hour, or an eon. Jaehyun lost track of time. He was teetering on the edges of consciousness and slumber when Taeyong draped an arm across his waist, pressing against his side. Jaehyun offered his arm to pillow Taeyong's head, mindless of the growing numbness later on.  
  
In times like this, after a hot round of sex, Jaehyun would melt into absolute stupefaction. The words gnawing in his head would dissipate into the air of afterglow. The tingling sensations in his chest, limbs and his crotch would stay, and Taeyong would leave the bed thereafter for a shower. It was his choice to make if he wanted to join or not. Glancing down, he made sure to drink in all of Lee Taeyong - his nakedness, the anxious curve of his brows, the deep cupid's bow before his bruised lips, and the ups and downs of his chest as his breathing normalized, a tell tale sign of succumbing to sleep. In the darkness of his room, with only the light of the moon shining down on them through his high windows, Jaehyun allowed himself to silently rhapsodize all of the things stored in him. Taeyong would never know how much power he had over the older man, that with a fleeting touch of the soft pads of his fingers could make Jaehyun crawl to his feet, worship the ground he walks on, break into a million specks of dust, and vanish without a trace. Jaehyun maybe the king of the underground, but Taeyong reigned over his everything. Taeyong, Lee Taeyong. Only him could make and break Jung Jaehyun, could erase the calculations in his head and strip him bare. Lee Taeyong, a mere right hand man, with the poorest background, wide eyes and thin, kissable lips had the power to humble him.  
  
"Please stay," Jaehyun whispered, hoping the words were quiet enough to be drowned, and loud enough to pull at Taeyong's heartstrings. "Stay, for a little longer."  
  
He stayed awake for another half an hour before exhaustion took over and shut the day down for a dreamless sleep.  
  
In times like this, when Jaehyun's knocked out and soft snores emitted from him, Taeyong's eyes would open and give him the exact same look - a look full of words unsaid, the emotions lingered briefly before it could overwhelm because in their world nothing mattered, not feelings, not relationships, not memories. And even if Jaehyun thought he was nothing but a convenient whore ready to serve at his disposal, a stray that only wanted a roof over his head and warm meals to fill his stomach, Taeyong would be jubilant and contented, for even with the lowest of reasons, he had Jaehyun's eyes on him. He was the pillar of Taeyong's strength, the sole reason he wanted to see another light, the reason he would always drop the blade and kick it away from his sight before it even touched the surface of his wrist.

If inarticulation would keep Jaehyun next to him, then Taeyong would even splinter his own tongue with a sword. For now, he could only brush his lips on Jaehyun's jaw and mumble a promise the other would never hear.  
  
"I won't go anywhere."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
